King of Fighters XIV
Plot Storyline Several years after the villainous Ash Crimson's demise, all of the KOF fighters receives a mysterious letter known as “XIV” which indicates a roman number of “14”. All KOF fighters are about to find out who was the one who plotted this tournament and for what purpose. However, a long forgotten lonely high-rank survivor soldier who has been in hiatus for so many years, KRIZALID, whom has return to take over his old master's throne and rule his old deadly organization once again and decided to rebuild the name of the organization known as “NEO-NESTS” alongside with his new trusted female officer, Krin. In a midst of the conflict, somewhere around the globe, Adelheid Bernstein along with his beloved sister, Rose Bernstein are trying to attack the airship of NEO-NESTS with their precious Sky Noah airship. Meanwhile, somewhere around the globe too, unbeknown to Shen Woo, Elisabeth and Duo Lon, Oswald who claimed himself as the professional hitman, performs his task to kill all the members of the organization called as "Addes" without following any orders from anyone. The only members who survived during the fall of the Addes are Lien Neville and Nagase but Oswald decided to let Hyena alive to choose him as a "host" for some “reasons”. Promotion posters Characters (Pictures will be upload soon!) 1. Team Japan: Kyo Kusanagi Benimaru Nikaido Goro Daimon 2. Yagami Team: Iori Yagami Mature Vice ' ' 3. K’ Team: K’ Maxima Kula Diamond ' ' 4. Maximum Impact Team: Alba Meira Soiree Meira Luise Meyrink ' ' 5. Nameless Team: Nameless Whip Foxy ' ' 6. Team Elisabeth: Elisabeth Branctorche Shen Woo Duo Lon ' ' 7. Fatal Fury Team: Terry Bogard Andy Bogard Joe Higashi ' ' 8. Kim Team: Kim Kaphwan Raiden Hwa Jai ' ' 9. Magician Team: Mignon Beart Ninon Beart Goeniko (New) ' ' 10. C Team: Chae Lim Chang Koehan Choi Bounge ' ' 11. Women Fighters Team: King Mai Shiranui Yuri Sakazaki ' ' 12. Art of Fighting Team: Ryo Sakazaki Robert Garcia Takuma Sakazaki ' ' 13. Ikari Warriors Team: Ralf Jones Clark Still Leona Heidern ' ' 14. Psycho Soldier Team: Athena Asamiya Sie Kensou Chin Gentsai ' ' 15. Masters Team: Heidern Takuma Sakazaki Chin Gentsai ' ' 16. New Faces Team: Yashiro Nanakase Chris Shermie MIDDLE-BOSS TEAM CHARACTERS: 17. Those from the Past Remnants: Shion Botan Shroom Rimelo ' ' 18. Jaguar Brothers: Jyazu (New) Gozu (New) Mezu (New) ' ' 19. Addes Remnants: Lien Neville Nagase Hyena ' ' 20. Robo-Clone Team: ' Robo-Kusanagi (New) Robo-Yagami (New) Robo-K’ (New) Robo-Alba (New) Robo-Soiree (New) Robo-Nameless (New) ' ''' '''21. Joker Team: Oswald Hyena THE FINAL BOSS TEAM CHARACTERS: ''' '''22. Sky Noah Team: Adelheid Bernstein Rose Bernstein ' ' 23. NEO-NESTS Team: Mecha-Krizalid Fallen Krizalid Krin ' ' ' (DLC) HIDDEN UNLOCKABLE TEAM CHARACTERS:' 24. Orochi Team: Orochi Yashiro Orochi Shermie Orochi Chris''' ' Orochi Iori Orochi Leona '''25. Metal Slug Team:' Marco Rossi Tarma Roving Fiolina Germi Eri Kasamoto 26. U.S.A. Team Brian Battler Lucky Glauber Heavy D! ' ' ' ' Category:Fighting Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:The King of Fighters Category:King of Fighters Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fighting Games